


Stupidly getting injured

by w_x_2



Series: HP_las [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco should know better that trying to do nice things for Potter always ends in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly getting injured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: My first entry for Round 1 HP_las.

“You are so stupid, Draco Malfoy,” the blond wizard admonished himself as he hit his forehead with his left palm, and at the same time hugged himself with his right hand, fingers gripping tight.  
  
Just thinking about  _it_  made his nostrils flare. He cursed Potter once more for wanting to spice things up. But he also cursed himself for his pride, as he was the one who had suggested the bloody thing in the first place, claiming that he knew exactly what he was doing.   
  
Of course he hadn’t known what he was doing. It was proven by the argument it had caused between them—and if not by that, then by his broken arm and his … he couldn’t even think about it!  
  
Before  _it_  had happened, they had been rolling around on the bed, kissing and rutting against each other.  
  
“I want you in me,” Harry had moaned, pressing against him as he bumped their cocks together.  
  
It hadn’t been immediate, but once they had wordlessly agreed on moving things along, they just couldn’t agree on a position, instead fighting and pushing each other into different angles. But then, the black-haired wizard had growled, claiming that their positions were getting boring and that he wanted to spice up their sex life. Draco, wanting to ward off an actual argument, had suggested that they try something different, new.  
  
And,  _of course_ , Harry had arched an eyebrow, challenging him.  
  
He was a Malfoy; he never backed down from challenges—no matter the situation—especially not challenges from Potter!  _The nerve!_  
  
“Let’s move to the floor.”  
  
“The floor? That’s so unlike you.” Harry had smiled, still challenging him.   
  
But with a look, Potter shut up.  
  
Draco laid on the floor, his back on the carpet. Harry loomed over him, looking at him curiously. He then spread his legs, feet planted on the carpet and legs bent at the knee. Together with his arms spread behind his back, hands next to his head, he had enough strength to lift his body, his back arching, his cock jutting out into the air, and his head hanging down so that he saw things upside-down.  
  
“Draco? Do you know what you're doing?”  
  
“Of course! I can assure you that it’ll be very pleasurable for you.”  
  
“What do I do?”  
  
“Mount me.” A smirk plastered his face, but he hadn’t been able to hold it for long, due to the blood rushing to his head.  
  
“Mount you? Are you sure you know what you're doing? This seems dangerous.”  
  
“Just get moving, Potter!  
  
“Just like that?”  
  
“Yes.” Harry finally conceded.  
  
Then Draco felt Potter straddle him, reaching for his cock so he could align it with his hole. But as he felt Potter push down, his arsehole was too dry. “Are you daft? I can’t lube you up with my hands holding me up.”  
  
“You told me to straddle you,” Potter said innocently.  
  
“Are you serious?” Draco huffed, pushing into Potter, the head of his cock breaching his lover’s body uncomfortably. “If you don’t get yourself ready now, I'm getting off on my own—your pleasure be damned.”  
  
“Alright, hold your horses.”  
  
Harry prepared himself quickly, and soon he was atop Draco again, holding the pale wizard’s cock and pushing down so he could take the flesh inside.  
  
Harry grunted in pleasure. “You were right, this is  _so_  good!”  
  
“Move,” Draco had said with strain.  
  
And then things got out of control. Potter started moaning uncontrollably as he moved, putting too much strength on Draco’s body.  
  
Draco had tried to hold himself up, calling for Harry’s name, but he had been so far into it that it had been impossible for Potter to hear Draco.  
  
The final straw though, had been when Harry had placed his hands on Draco’s pectoral muscles to hold himself up just before he climaxed.  
  
“Potter, stop, I’m going to fall.”  
  
And he had, landing on his left arm, Harry falling on top of him as he climaxed and clenched around Draco’s cock, losing his balance and wrenching Draco’s member with him to the side.  
  
Draco had been in so much pain that he went limp, folding himself into a foetal position as he stopped himself from screaming.  
  
He had unleashed his anger on Potter before going to Madame Pomfrey. She had helped him with his arm, bandaging it up, but fearing the questions the witch might have, he hadn’t dared to ask for her help with his sprained cock. 


End file.
